


megbig

by ailiyasneski



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, im done with myself, megbig, super crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailiyasneski/pseuds/ailiyasneski
Summary: a crack fic where dick and curt hit it off.





	megbig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megbig shippers in the saf discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=megbig+shippers+in+the+saf+discord).



> jesus god save me

Curt was supposed to get the Russian girl alone. He was supposed to get the bomb back. He was supposed to be straight for one god damn night. He couldn’t do any of that. That...Cowboy Man that kept adding beers to his tab was some eye candy. Sure, he wasn’t exactly the most handsome man in the casino, but god was his face something (at least to Curt). But the minute Tatiana went to power he nose, the man was sliding next to Curt again. “So, what’s the name? I never caught it,” 

“Curt Mega,” 

“Richard “Dick” Big,” the Cowboy smiled, shaking Curt’s hand. “What do ya say we head up to my place?” He whispered in Curt’s ear. Curt nodded, and Richard led him up to his room. In the elevator, Richard kissed Curt quickly, and Curt blushed. When they got into Richard’s room, they took off their jackets and Richard moved to the record player. He started to play Lil Nas X’s “Old Town Road (Horses in the Back)”. 

“Yeah, I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road

I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more

I'm gonna take my horse to the old town road

I'm gonna ride 'til I can't no more (Kio, 

I got the horses in the back”

Richard sang along to the lyrics, dancing with his hand son his belt loops. Curt died.


End file.
